


A galactic tale

by BunHun



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gijinka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunHun/pseuds/BunHun
Summary: Basically a really short ambiguous thingy that might or might not have some kind of possession implied (alongside ton of other things).WARNING: might contain some headcanons, I don't know for sure if I should count them as that.





	A galactic tale

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I decided to put around here (originally from my d.A) :'3 .  
> And I bet this is bad written and full of so many mistakes and holy macaroni! ´^` But seriously, Galacta needs more love.  
> That's all. Thanks so much for clicking into this! <3

An awful metallic smell flooded the air, a sticky red liquid — which said stench came from — had bloomed all around the floor like the beautiful and delicate petals of the brightest flower on a rose garden. 

His body was feeling heavy, yet, not as heavy as his heart. But this hadn't been the first time with such a sensation -although it might be his last- he thrusted forward unable to control himself, his grip on his once trusty lance tightened just as his heart shrank on its place.

The wind caresses under his red-stained — once pure and white — wings — normally, he'd enjoy the breeze, since it remind him of his long lost freedom, but for today an exception shall be made — as he ran towards the pink haired boy whom they called "child of the stars", locking the gazes with blood lust eyes the same colour as the substance that the voices on his head, the ones controlling him, desired so badly; the same colour as the birth mark on the mouth of an — once — infant he used to cherish, the same colour as the characteristic hue on the globular organ of a certain one-eyed demon that now the knight was sure he despised, and, the same colour his wings now are. But regardless of the imminent result of the predicament Galacta could be sure of something...

It all would end just as it started, with liquefied crimson flowers made out of vital fluids blooming magnificently on the floor and a purposeful pink haired child.


End file.
